Kirby
Kirby is the main protagonist of the series of the same name. He appeared in the 40th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Kirby VS Majin Buu, where he fought against Majin Buu from the Dragon Ball series. History A thousand years ago, the star warriors have defended the universe from the infamous and powerful Nightmare. However, most of them ended up dying, leaving only two left. The heroic Meta Knight, who fought in the war and barely made it out with his life, and our famous pink hero, Kirby, who avoided the entire war in a star spaceship, and crash landed on the planet Popstar. Kirby has fought and battled enemies and protected Dreamland from disasters such as Nightmare , Necrodeous, Yin-Yarn, and the large army of Dark Matter , as well as his arch-enemy, the cruel and lazy King Dedede, who is not as threatening as the previously mentioned villains. Kirby is famously known for inhaling his enemies and copying their abilities. He also uses his Warp Star for transportation, which can move faster than light, though he can fly on his own for long periods of time. Kirby's feats are amazing, but he does have some flaws, such as how he is very young and impulsive. He has endangered Dream Land twice by attacking King Dedede and Meta Knight because in the former's case, he didn't listen to Dedede, and in the latter's because he was hungry. He is also an unintelligent baby, and has to train with Meta Knight to mature as a warrior. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Age: Unknown, 200 years pre-maturity *Height: 8 in/20 cm *Weight: Likely under 10 oz/283 g *Species: Unknown *Infant-like and cheerful demeanor *A Star Warrior *Citizen of Dream Land Arsenal *Inhale *Copy Ability *Warp Star *Flight *Air Bullet *Slide Kick *Can Summon Helpers Copy Abilities *Sword *Hammer *Fighter *Fire *Ice *Wheel *Mike *Hypernova *Star Rod Strengths and Feats *Cracked Planet Popstar in half *Punched a hole through the Earth *Threw Popon to the sun *Obliterated Popstar in manga *Destroyed Nova, who is planet-sized *Defeated Nightmare and Dark Matter *Redirected a meteor using simple cannonballs One Minute Melee Kirby appeared in the Season 3 of ''One Minute Melee'', where he fought Pac-Man from the series of the same name and won. Prior to that, he had a cameo appearance in the bonus April Fools episode, Goku vs. Sonic?, where he was blown up by Goku's scream. DBX Kirby has a cameo in the ending of episode 3 of DBX, Amy Rose VS King Dedede. After his arch nemesis King Dedede kills Amy Rose, Kirby sucks up Amy's corpse and uses her Piko-Piko Hammer to knock Dedede out of the arena. Gallery Kirby_Sprite.png|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! and One Minute Melee 4448241E-8B6B-4666-A2EB-DE792BE83F28.png|Kirby's Inhale Ability Sword_Kirby_KRTDL.png|Sword Kirby Hammer.png|Hammer Kirby KRTDL_Fighter.png|Fighter Kirby Kirby - Fire Kirby.png|Fire Kirby Kirby - Ice Kirby.png|Ice Kirby tumblr_mojmtvaB1d1sux2kwo1_500.png|Wheel Kirby 698152039_orig.png|Mike Kirby Big_Bang.png|Hypernova Kirby Starrod.png|Star Rod Kirby Kirby - Kirby riding on his Warp Star.png|Kirby riding on his Warp Star Trivia * Kirby is currently the smallest combatant on the show, being only about 8 inches tall. *Kirby is the third combatant to send their opponent into the sun, after Son Goku and Thor, and with the next two being Segata Sanshiro and Thanos. * Kirby is the fifteenth Nintendo character to appear, after Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise and Charizard, with the next ten being Donkey Kong, Red, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario, Pit, Wario, King Dedede and Captain Falcon. **He is the first Kirby character to appear, with the next one being King Dedede. **He is also the seventh Nintendo character to win, after Samus Aran, Yoshi, Princess Peach, Link, Fox McCloud and Blastoise, with the next seven being Donkey Kong, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario, Mario, King Dedede and Captain Falcon. * Kirby currently holds what host Ben Singer considers the most ridiculous feat in DEATH BATTLE! history, as he threw a monster 30 times his size, on a frying pan, all the way to the sun and back, with the monster being cooked into food. *Kirby's opponent was originally going to be Ditto from the Pokémon series, which was a matchup requested by the audience at a convention. However, the showrunners quickly realised that this would be an uneven matchup in favour of Kirby after partial research was done. An eating contest between Kirby, Goku, Luffy, and Snorlax was also considered, but it was decided that such a unique episode would require more time invested in the research and animation than allowed for at the time. Ultimately, Kirby’s opponent was changed to Majin Buu at the last minute for a more even matchup. Jigglypuff was also a common request among fans. References * Kirby (character) on Wikipedia * Kirby on the Kirby Wiki Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Aliens Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Magic Users Category:Mascots Category:Ninja Category:Shapeshifters Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Gods Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fire Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Hammer Users Category:Bomb Users Category:Ice Users Category:Doctors Category:Earth Manipulation Category:Light Users Category:Air Users Category:Flying combatants Category:Children Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Knights/Warriors Category:Protagonists Category:Poison Users Category:Kirby Characters